1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a photoelectric component, and more specifically, to a method for forming a photoelectric switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is a diagram of individual components of a conventional photoelectric switch 10. FIG. 2 is a diagram of the components shown in FIG. 1 being assembled. As shown in FIG. 1, the photoelectric switch 10 comprises a plastic shell 12, a transmitter component 14 and a receiver component 16. The transmitter component 14 comprises a transmitting unit 18, a pair of conducting wires 15a, 15b and a plastic shell 21. The receiver component 16 comprises a receiving unit 19, a pair of conducting wires 17a, 17b and a plastic shell 22. The photoelectric switch 10 shown in FIG. 2 is formed by manually placing the transmitter component 14 and the receiver component 16 into the plastic shell 12. However, a large amount of time and labor is necessary for the above-mentioned manual assembling process. In addition, the size of the photoelectric switch 10 must not be too small because the above-mentioned assembling process is manually performed. In other words, if the size of the transmitter component 14, the receiver component 16 or the plastic shell 12 is too small, the assembling process may not be easily carried out manually. Another feature is that the plastic shell 12 of the conventional photoelectric switch 10 is further utilized for providing a masking function of preventing the photoelectric switch 10 from being affected by external light. For this reason, the plastic shell 12 is usually black and cannot be changed to other light colors.